Oh My School!
by MacchiatoBlue
Summary: B2ST fanfiction/Jang Hyunseung seorang murid baru yang tidak sengaja Kikwang tabrak/"Aneh sekali namja ini."/"Hyunseung kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah kami?"/tiba-tiba raut wajah Hyunseung berubah./KiSeung, 2JUN, DongSeob/RnR Please! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh My School"

Yuki-chan haruharu

.

_**B2ST fanfiction**_

.

_**Pairing :**_** KiSeung, 2JUN, DongSeob (**_**B2ST**_**)**

_**Other Cast: **_**Jihyun dan HyunA (4MINUTE) entah akan ditambah lagi atau tidak untuk other cast ini.**

_**Genre :**_** Romance, Humor**

_**Rating :**_** T**

_**Disclaimer :**_** B2ST member belongs to God and their self, but special for Doojoon and Yoseob they're belongs to ME—Yuki— hahahaaaaa *ketawalebayalaWoonie***

**And this ff belongs to ME too**

**.**

_**Warning :**_** Typo(s), OOC, YAOI, BL/BoysXBoys, Yadong akut, garing, penggantian marga–yang maksain abis—, dll. Semoga readers ga muntah ya membaca fict saya ini! XD**

.

.

.

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

.

.

_**Enjoy with my fict^^**_

.

Terlihat dari ufuk timur matahari sudah mulai menampakan sinarnya dan tak bersembunyi lagi. Burung-burung pun terdengar cerewet melantunkan ucapan selamat pagi tak hentinya kepada seorang namja tampan yang kini masih terbuai dengan mimpi diranjang kesayangannya seraya memeluk erat bantal dan guling kekasih setianya pada pagi itu.

"Uuukh," lengkuhan tak nyaman keluar dari mulut namja itu saat seorang namja cantik dihadapannya menyibakkan tirai biru disampingnya. Mempersilahkan sinar matahari memasuki ruangan itu melalui celah-celah tirai.

"YAAKKK! Kikwang-ah apa kau ini sudah bosan sekolah?" sang namja cantik tersebut memperingatkan dongsaengnya agar cepat sekolah dan tak lagi bergulat dengan bantal serta guling dan orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Junhyung seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni grafis di salah satu University terkenal di Seoul sekaligus hyung dari Lee Kikwang.

"Ah, iya iya aku akan sekolah." Ucap namja tampan itu sambil berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi dengan tangan yang mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"BRUUUKKK!" terdengar suara seperti benda besar yang jatuh menghantam lantai, oh tidak bukan benda tapi lebih tepatnya adalah manusia yang tak lain yaitu Lee Kikwang dongsaeng-nya yang sudah terkapar tak bernyawa *Ooops!* maksudnya tak sadarkan diri, *digebukin masal sama B2UTY*(autor tiba-tiba nongol) karena menabrak pintu kamar mandi yang tak sengaja dibuka dari dalam oleh dongsaeng perempuannya HyunA.

"Oppa, are you okay?" nada polos dengan wajah tanpa dosa itu bertanya sok Inggris pada kakaknya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut namja tampan nan manis itu. Tiba-tiba Junhyung berlari mendekati dongsaeng bungsunya sambil menatap pasrah.

_**~Beberapa menit kemudian~**_

Kikwang mulai memerjapkan matanya. "Apakah ini surga tuhan? Tapi kenapa masih ada hyung cerewet ini," protesnya dan menghasilkan sebuat jitakan yang mendarat mulus dikepala malangnya.

"Pabboya! Kau ini belum mati bodoh!" Teriak sang hyung yang berhasil membuat Kikwang menatap Junhyung sempurna dengan tatapan takut akan dimakan oleh hyung-nya itu sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya. HyunA dongsaeng bungsunya yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terkekeh pelan di ambang pintu.

"Waahhh sudah jam setengah 7!" teriak Kikwang frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya saat melihat jam yang bertengger manis di dinding. Ia pun segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan hyung-nya yang sudah memukul kepala malangnya itu.

_**~Lapangan Sekolah(?)~**_

Semua siswa-siswi menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan saat penaikan bendera dengan berbagai jenis macam suara yang terdengar dari mulut mereka. Yoseob siswa yang masih duduk di kelas 11 ini menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan dengan suara emasnya dijajaran paling belakang dari barisan, padahal tubuhnya kurang tinggi atau lebih tepatnya pendek. *author miris ngetiknya, kasihan Seobie T.T*

_**~At the same time~**_

Kikwang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju sekolahnya karena hyung-nya tak jadi mengantarnya cause because motor vespa kesayangannya itu ngadat berat—biasa faktor usia ckck— #ditendang Junhyung. Ia terus berlari sambil ngomel-ngomel sendiri dijalan sampai-sampai menabrak seorang namja didepannya hingga pantat sexy namja tersebut mengecap kerasnya aspal jalanan.

Saat Kikwang membalikan tubuhnya menghadap namja itu ia pun seketika mematung melihat sosok itu dengan mulut nganga, mata melotot seperti mau keluar dan air liur yang hampir saja menetes disela-sela bibir sexy-nya.

"Kikwang-ah, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya namja berhidung mancung bak ala 'Onta Arab'(?). Membuat Kikwang tersadar dari lamunan anehnya dengan seringaian yang menghiasai wajah tampannya.

"Ekspresimu sangat berlebihan," namja itu pun memasang tampang datar tak perduli sambil membereskan buku yang berserakan di jalanan.

'Huh, kau tidak tahu saja apa yang baru saja kulihat' batin Kikwang dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Dongwoon-ah seleting celanamu terbuka. Nanti punyamu itu masuk angin lho," celetuknya santai dan langsung membuat Dongwoon _sweetdrop_ dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia pun berjalan _so cool_ mengabaikan keadaan Dongwoon yang malang.

Saat melihat satpam sekolahnya hendak menutup pintu gerbang Kikwang berlari _slow motion_ dengan tangan yang mencoba menggapai pintu gerbang—padahal gerbangnya hanya berjarak dua meter saja (=_=')— Dongwoon mengikutinya dari belakang dengan berjalan lebih santai dan wajah yang _so cool_-nya itu. *jadi inget lagu SISTAR n_n* #plakk

"Ahjusshi... jangaan ditutup... gerbangnyaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." teriak namja tampan itu histeris dan dengan gaya lari _show motion_ menuju gerbang sekolah. Si magnae hidung mancung itu hanya cengo melihat Kikwang bertingkah _over acting_ a.k.a lebay.

"Hyung, please deh gak usah lebay getoohh!" seru namja yang dijuluki '_Prince Arabic'_ itu dengan wajah sedikit melirik ke arah sahabatnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, diem lu onta! Gue ga lebay TAHU!" protes Kikwang gak terima dikatain lebay sama si 'Onta Arab' satu ini.

"Dasar kalian ini, makanya jangan telat. Sana cepat masuk, upacara sudah dimulai!" untung aja ahjusshi ini masih berbaik hati mau membukakan pintu maafnya—sekaligus pintu gerbang— untuk dua makhluk tuhan yang tampan namun sedikit 'bodoh' ini.

Saat dilapangan tempat upacara Kikwang tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja dihadapannya. "Aisshh!" rintih namja manis itu seraya memegangi lengannya yang ditabrak oleh Kikwang. *perasaan Kikwang nabrak mulu yah? Kasihan, ckck*

"YAAKK! Apa kau tak punya mata, eoh?" teriak namja itu dengan keras tanpa menatap Kikwang. "Ah, mianhae. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu. Josseohamnida_, gwaenchana_?" Ucap Kikwang sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat kearah namja didepannya.

'Aigo tampan sekali namja ini! Apa dia sudah punya pacarkah?' batin Yoseob, namja manis itu saat ia menatap Kikwang dari ujung rambut sampai kaki sampai-sampai matanya mau keluar dari tempatnya(?)

"Ah, ne.. g-gwaenchanayo. Yo-seob… Yang Yoseob imnida," ucapnya terbata dan tanpa sadar Yoseob mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Kikwang dan… mulut yang sedikit membuka alias nganga. 'Astaga, ada apa dengan namja ini? Apa dia gegar otak setelah kutabrak?' pikiran bodoh Kikwang terlintas sempurna dikepalanya. Padahal mana mungkin hanya ditabrak lengannya dapat meyebabkan gegar otak(?) bodoh sekali.

"Mwo? Mworago? Apa kau sedang meminta berkenalan denganku?" tanya Kikwang datar. Membuat Yoseob merubah wajahnya menjadi asem. 'Aish… namja ini. Apa dia menghinaku? Aku kan hanya…'

"Ah.. sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau berkenalan saja denganku. Dongwoon, Son Dongwoon imnida." Ucap namja berhidung mancungbak orang arab yang tersesat di Korea sembari menyambar tangan Yoseob dan... lebih tepatnya seperti menggenggamnya. *wah cari-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan tuh Dogwoon* XD

"ne," jawab Yoseob singkat dengan senyum yang kiranya dibuat-buat, mungkin?

"hey! Kalian ini bukannya khitmat, ucapara ini penaikan bendera negerimu bodoh! Hormatilah sedikit!" teriak Yoon _songsaengnim_ tepat ditelinga Dongwoon menggunakan toa masjid(?) dan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian diantara siswa-siswi yang berada dilapangan luas itu. *hmm, poor Woonie!*

"Aww, ampuuuuuuuunnnn. Aku minta maaf," Dongwoon yang langsung sujud di kaki Yoon _songsaenim_ membuat Kikwang dan bahkan semua yang berada di lapangan menatapnya cengo. Ya, karena sikapnya berlebihan tentunya. Memang ya, dua orang ini tak ada bedanya. Sama-sama berlebihan alias lebay walau sama-sama tampan.

"Yakk! Dongwoon kau ini apa-apaan, hah? Sudah berdiri. Jangan membuatku malu seperti ini." Doojoon setengah berbisik disebelah telinga Dongwoon. Agak malu sih dengan kelakuan dongsaeng semata wayangnya ini tapi ya mau apa dikata namanya juga adik satu-satunya.

"Lagian hyung sendiri yang bentak aku tadi, mana pake toa masjid lagi, jangan-jangan itu nyolong yah?" sahut Dongwoon dengan wajah curiga. Yah soalnya mau gimana lagi face Doojoon itu memang udah mirip tukang nyolong toa mesjid menurutnya. *dasar dongsaeng kurang asem =.=*

"Dasar onta nyasar, mana mungkin aku nyolong? Ini kan Cuma minjem doing! Weeekkk," sang hyung hanya menjulurkan lidahnya menanggapi perkataan dongsaengnya yang kelewat jujur(?) "Sudah masuk saja sana, upacaranya jadi bubar kan gara-gara kamu Onta, sana hushh… husshh.. husshh" Doojoon menyibak-nyibakkan tangannya hendak mengusir sang adik yang membuat dirinya puyeng tujuh belas keliling(?) *dikata ayam kali yah ntu Woonie, kan dia itu Onta!* #plakk XD

"Yaudah.." dengan santai Dongwoon segera beranjak dari tempatnya sujud(?) tadi menuju kelasnya. Tentunya tidak bersama Kikwang, karena walau mereka bersahabat tapi mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda jadi mereka berjalan sendiri-sendiri deh menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

Semua siswa-pun pergi dari lapangan sekolah. Membubarkan diri mereka untuk menuju kelas masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Dongwoon, Kikwang, dan Yoseob yang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Ketika Kikwang sampai di tangga lantai kedua sepasang matanya tak sengaja menemukan sesosok namja cantik yang tak pernah ia lihat selama ia bersekolah di Byeong Jeom High School ini dan ia sedang membereskan lembaran kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Ia pun menghampiri namja itu hendak membantunya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Kikwang dengan suara lembutnya pada sosok namja yang terduduk di lantai. "Tidak usah! Aku tidak butuh bantuan siapapun!" namja itu malah menolak mentah-mentah tawaran baik Kikwang dengan nada ketus tanpa sedikitpun menatap asal suara yang menawarkannya bantuan.

'Cih, kenapa sih ini orang? Ditawarin bantuan malah ketus gitu!' raut wajah Kikwang yang semula manis berubah jadi asem, seasem ketek Doojoon _songsaengnim_ sambil menatap tajam namja dibawahnya itu. "Udah kamu mau ngapain lagi sih disini? Kka…" sahutnya lagi dengan nada ketus yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan perkataannya sebelumnya.

"Ok ok, fine. Aku pergi." Kikwang-pun menyerah mengangkat kedua tangannya dan pergi dari hadapan namja ketus namun cantik itu. "Dasar namja aneh!" gumam Kikwang sambil berjalan meninggalkan namja itu bergulat dengan kertas di lantai.

TET!

TET!

TET! *bunyi bel masuk kelas ceritanya* XD

Kikwang memasuki sebuah ruangan yang diketahui adalah kelasnya. Ya di kelas XII-A yang terletak di lantai empat gedung sekolahnya berada dan sekaligus kelas unggulan dari sekolah itu. Berbeda dengan Dongwoon—'Onta nyasar itu'— yang berada di kelas terendah yaitu XII-H dikarenakan kemalasannya dalam belajar sama seperti mukanya yang malas itu. Namun jangan dikira dia tak berbakat apa-apa ya, dia itu adalah siswa tertampan di sekolahnya dan juga atlet di bidang basket. Seorang Womanizer sekaligus Manizer yang dikagumi seluruh siswa maupun siswi di Byeong Jeom High School ini. Dia juga pernah menjuarai kejuaraan basket se-kabupatan(?) bersama tim-nya. Ok ok kembali ke masalah Kikwang, jangan ngomongin aib Dongwoon mulu ah––KASIHAN! Woonie malang T.T––

Seperti biasa Kikwang selalu duduk dibangku paling pojok dibelakang barisan paling kanan. *ih Kwangie mojok mulu(?)* Kali ini suasana kelasnya sangat berbeda. Bahkan yang biasanya Yoon _songsaengnim_ selalu datang tepat waktu ia malah telat sepuluh menit dari bel sekolah yang sudah berbunyi.

"Annyeonghasimnikka." Sapa seorang namja tinggi dan tampan yang memasuki ruangan kelas Kikwang –Doojoon _songsaengnim_–

"Annyeonghasimnikka _saengnim_." Jawab seluruh penghuni XII-A serentak membalas sapaan ramah dari _songsaengnim _tampan mereka dan tak terkecuali Kikwang. Namun raut wajahnya sedikit berbeda, Kikwang menyerkitkan alisnya begitu melihat sosok namja cantik yang berjalan mengikuti _saengnim_-nya dari belakang. Dan masih dengan wajah datar dan… gusar namja cantik itu mengikuti langkah Doojoon _songsaengnim_ masuk ke dalam kelas barunya.

"Perkenalkan ya dia ini adalah murid baru di kelas ini. Dia adalah pindahan dari Seoul, kalian harus bersikap baik padanya dan membuatnya nyaman di sekolah ini, ok?" kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Yoon _songsaengnim_ tentang namja disamping kirinya saat ini. "Ayo silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu sendiri pada teman-teman barumu ini." Lanjutnya lagi, menyuruh namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jang Hyunseung imnida." Ucap namja itu singkat tanpa ekspresi di wajah tampan dan cantiknya(?) itu.

"Sudah? Hanya segitu saja Seungie?" Yoon _songsaenim_ menatap namja yang diketahui namanya Hyunseung itu dengan raut wajah bingung plus alis yang mengangkat sebelah dan mulut yang menganga tidak terlalu lebar. *Sungguh sempurna pemandangan itu! ( –_–")*

"Iya. Memangnya aku harus berkata apa lagi _songsaengnim? _Hn?" Hyunseung bertanya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan ke kiri dan menatap Yoon _songsaengnim_.

"Ah, baiklah jika hanya segitu perkenalanmu." Balas _songsaengnim_ tampan itu masih dengan raut wajah sedikit… ah tidak 'banyak bingungnya'.

"Hyunseung kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah kami? Padahal kan kau dari Seoul dan juga sekolah disana lebih bagus dan banyak yang favorite?" tiba-tiba salah seorang siswi berteriak mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada murid baru dihadapannya dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Sohyun—siswi cerewet yang selalu ingin tahu dan juga sahabat dongsaeng Kikwang, HyunA—

"Iya itu benar, kenapa kau pindah ke sini? Pasti ada alasan khusus kan mengapa kau pindah kemari?" kali ini Kikwang juga angkat bicara karena tak dipungkiri ia juga penasaran terhadap namja cantik itu.

"….." tiba-tiba raut wajah Hyunseung berubah, yang semula datar menjadi sedikit tersentak kaget dan ada raut kesedihan di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yuki's note:**

**Okay readers semua maaf yak kalau masih banyak kesalahan mulai dari cara pengetikkan atau OOC sekalipun. Yuki ini masih newbie, author abal-abal, masih junior. Jadi mohon dimaapkan saja yah kalau banyak salah *kayak idul fitri maaf-maafan (._.a)***

**Mohon kasih saran dan masukan dari para readers ya,, itu sangat berguna untuk membuat Yuki lebih baik dan baik lagi.**

**Akhir kata Review please ya readers^^ *kecup basah plus peyuk semua readers* XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Iya itu benar, kenapa kau pindah ke sini? Pasti ada alasan khusus kan mengapa kau pindah kemari?" kali ini Kikwang juga angkat bicara karena tak dipungkiri ia juga penasaran terhadap namja cantik itu.

"….." tiba-tiba raut wajah Hyunseung berubah, yang semula datar menjadi sedikit tersentak kaget dan ada raut kesedihan di wajah cantiknya.

"**Oh My School****"**

**.**

_**B2ST fanfiction**_

.

_**Pairing :**_** KiSeung, 2JUN, DongSeob (**_**B2ST**_**)**

_**Other Cast: **_**Sohyun dan HyunA (4MINUTE) chap 1**

_**Genre :**_** Romance, Humor**

_**Rating :**_** K+**

_**Disclaimer :**_** B2ST member belongs to God and their self, but special for Doojoon and Yoseob they're belongs to ME—Yuki— hahahahaaaa *ketawalebayalaWoonie***

**And this ff belongs to ME too**

**.**

_**Warning :**_** Typo(s), OOC, Shonen-ai, BL/BoysXBoys, Yadong akut, garing, penggantian marga–yang maksain abis—, dll. Semoga readers ga muntah ya membaca fict saya ini! XD**

.

.

.

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

.

.

_**Enjoy with my fict^^**_

.

**CHAPTER II**

"Apa pertanyaan itu harus ku jawab?" Hyunseung menjawabnya dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Ya untuk menutupi kegugupannya saat ini tentunya. "ne," timpal Kikwang antusias.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat sebelum namja cantik itu membuka mulutnya.

"Menurutku itu tidak penting dan... masalah pribadiku!" jawabnya sinis dan menatap tajam ke arah Kikwang. "Jadi itu tak harus ku jawab." Ucapnya lagi, namja cantik itu cukup membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening. Semua siswa dan siswi menatap Hyunseung dengan tatapan 'ada apa dengan namja ini? Aneh sekali..'

"Ah sudahlah… kalian juga tak harus tahu kan masalah orang lain." Suara Yoon _songsaengnim_ memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Namun dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat agar tak menjadikan suasana tegang dalam kelas ini.

"Baiklah Seungie silahkan pilih tempat dudukmu sendiri ya." Ujar namja bermarga Yoon itu dengan senyum tulusnya yang kali ini tak dibuat-buat.

"Uhm," Hyunseung hanya mengangguk dan langsung melesat ke tempat yang ingin ia duduki. Ia memilih kursi di samping kanan Kikwang, entah mengapa namja berwajah cantik itu malah memilih duduk di samping Kikwang, namja yang tadi telah mengubah _mood_-nya jadi sedih. *waduuh, galau nih ceritanya Oppa, XD*

.

–**Skip Time–**

.

Sepulang sekolah tadi adik kelasnya—Yoseob—meminta nomor handphone-nya. Entah apa yang akan namja manis itu lakukan, tapi yang jelas Kikwang tidak ingin menebar musuh jadi ia memberikan nomor handphone-nya pada Yoseob.

'Terserah padanya lah, aku pasrah saja. Dia juga tidak akan macam-macam ini padaku.' Pikir Kikwang waras kali ini(?).

_**Beautiful my boy**_

_**Ha ha boy, This is my confession, Drop that beat**_

_**My beautiful my boy and I, So beautiful my boy (in the cube)**_

Potongan alunan sempurna nada dering sms dari handphone Kikwang memecah keheningan di dalam kamarnya. Kikwang segera membuka _message_ di handphone-nya. Dan ternyata…..

JENG…

JENG…

JENG… (?) *backsound kayak di sinetron(?)* #author belum minum obat

_**From: Woonta—Best Onta Ever— XD**_

_**Subject: -**_

_**To: Kiki ganteng, Kiki ganteng! **__**(tanda seru)**_

**Kiki aku dengar kau tukeran no. hp ya dengan Yoseob? ****Bls kilat brooo!**

Kikwang mengerutkan dahinya bingung. 'Astaga tu Onta sms cuma buat bertanya gini doang?' gerutunya dalam hati yang geram pada sahabat Onta idung mancungnya itu. 'Kayaknya ntu Onta ngebet banget deh sama Yoseob? Heumm….' Kikwang mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada dahi—lagi mikir ceritanya—berharap sang namja bertubuh kekar itu mendapatkan ilham dari tuhan untuk berfikir jahil. Dan, ah ternyata tuhan lagi pelit padanya jadi ia pun tak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa dari usahanya berfikir tadi. *ckck, Oppa Oppa*

_**From: Kiki ganteng, Kiki ganteng! (tanda seru)**_

_**Subject: -**_

_**To: Woonta—Best Onta Ever— XD**_

_**Ya, memangnya kenapa nta?**_

Jawaban yang singkat dan datar dari seorang Kikwang yang terkenal riweuh a.k.a rempong(?). Kalau mau tahu kenapa nama _contact_-nya Kikwang di hp Dongwoon seperti itu yang jelas Kikwanglah pelakunya.

_**From: Woonta—Best Onta Ever— XD**_

_**Subject: -**_

_**To: Kiki ganteng, Kiki ganteng! **__**(tanda seru)**_

_**Loh kok nta sih ki? **__**(=_=**_a_**)**_

_**Oh ya? Yang bener ki? Ane minta dong nomornya. Yah yah yaaahhh... *keluarin-jurus-puppy-eyes-andalan***_

'Aishh ni orang yah gak akan mempan jurus _puppy eyes_ lu itu ke gue, tahu!' cerocos Kikwang dalam hati, lalu segera membalas _message_ Dongwoon secepat kilat cahaya.

_**From: Kiki ganteng, Kiki ganteng! **__**(tanda seru)**_

_**Subject: -**_

_**To: Woonta—Best Onta Ever— XD**_

_**Iya nta, kan lu onta khe.. **__**khe.. khe…**_

_**Ok, nanti gue kirim nomornya lewat 'Business Card' nta. ;)**_

Dan Kikwang langsung mendapat sms kilat dari Dongwoon.

_**From: Woonta—Best Onta Ever— XD**_

_**Subject: -**_

_**To: Kiki ganteng, Kiki ganteng! **__**(tanda seru)**_

_**Makasih kiki, ente emang sahabat terbaik di jagat raya dan akhirat deh! GUE SAYANG SAMA LU KIKIIIIIIIIIIII,,, *muaacchhh***_

Selang beberapa menit Dongwoon telat mendapat nomor Yoseob yang di kirim Kikwang dari '_Business Card'_. Tanpa pikir panjang Dongwoon yang terkenal jago merayu terus mengirimkan sms plus rayuan mautnya pada Yoseob dan alhasil Yoseob enek lihat semua sms dari Dongwoon.

_**From: Kiki ganteng, Kiki ganteng! **__**(tanda seru)**_

_**Subject: -**_

_**To: Woonta—Best Onta Ever— XD**_

_**Aisshh jangan deket-deket sama gue nta, gue jijay bajay lu cium.. iyuuhhh**_

_**Kamseupay!**_

Kali ini Kikwang tak mendapat balasan tentunya. Ya karena 'Onta Arab' itu sedang bergombal ria pada Yoseob.

_**~Keesokan harinya~**_

Kikwang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik lengannya dan seolah ingin menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di badan kekar Kikwang.

"Hyung tolong aku. Jauhkan aku dari onta arab yang gila itu!" ucap namja itu setengah berteriak.

"Seobie kau ini kenapa? Onta Arab? Maksudmu Dongwoon, sahabatku?" seru Kikwang dengan wajah masih kebingungan. "Iya hyung, orang itu terus menguntitku sejak berangkat sekolah!"

"Seobie jangan tinggalkan aku… Saranghaeeeeeeeeeeeee!" dari kejauhan terdengar sayup-sayup suara orang yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka, Dongwoon. Namja hidung mancung itu terlihat berlari ke arah Yoseob dan Kikwang dengan lengan yang mencoba menggapai Yoseob.

'Astaga Onta itu membuatku malu saja!' Kikwang menunduk dan menghela nafas panjangnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya saat ini.

"Hyung kau yang memberi nomor ponselku padanya ya?" Yoseob langsung menatap Kikwang dengan _death glare_-nya. "Hehehee.. iya Seobie, memangnya kenapa? Dia tak menggigitmu kan?"

"Ani.." Yoseob mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi cemberut dengan menggembungkan pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak salah apa-apa kan?" ucap Kikwang polos.

"HYUNG JELAS SALAH! Dia memang tidak menggigitku _hyung_..." namja imut itu menggantungkan kata-katanya sebelum melanjutkannya. "TAPI ONTA GILA ITU MENERORKU!" lanjutnya lagi dengan ekspresi wajah yang author bingung dideskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

"Meneror?" gumam Kikwang dengan nada rendah, dan sedang berusaha mencerna kata 'meneror' yang Yoseob lontarkan.

"Ne.. _Hyung_ tau, orang itu terus saja mengirimkanku RA-YU-AN GOM-BAL-NYA sampai-sampai aku mual ingin muntah mendengarnya, _hyung_ tau!" Yoseob sedikit memajukan wajahnya mendekati Kikwang. Orang yang saat ini sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh adik kelasnya itu hanya bisa nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih nan kinclongnya dihadapan Yoseob.

"Hah.. Haahh.. Haaahhh…." Kali ini ternyata Dongwoon–sang tokoh perbincangan–telah menghampiri mereka berdua, ya Kikwang dan Yoseob tentunya. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena sudah berlari kejar-kejaran dengan Yoseob.

"Chagi, mengapa main kejar-kejaran gini sih? Aku kan capek.." ucapnya dengan nafas yang masih memburu. "MWO? Chagi?" Yoseob terlihat melebarkan matanya dan menganga lebar. "Ne, kau kan _namjachinguku_ sekarang." Balas Dongwoon nyengir.

"Enak saja! Sejak kapan kita berpacaran?" protes sang namja imut bersuara diatas rata-rata, namun tinggi dibawah rata-rata. #eeh? *dijedotin panci*

"Sejak…" Dongwoon mulai berpikir dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya dipelipis kanannya.

**10 menit kemudian. *lama amat tu onta mikir, #plok***

"Oh iya yah. Sejak kapan ya?" namja hidung mancung ternyata malah balik bertanya. Kikwang langsung _sweetdrop_ dan Yoseob… tewas ditempat, eh pingsan aja deh.

TET!

TET!

TET! *seperti biasa, ini adalah bunyi bel sekolah~ XD*

Bel sudah berkumandang(?) tiga kali, yang berarti pelajaran sekolah akan segera dimulai di setiap masing-masing kelas di Byeong Jeom High School tersebut. Para siswa-siswi pun segera menghentikan aktifitas mereka di luar kelas dan segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Namun terkecuali bagi pemuda bermarga Son itu, dia harus menggotong Yoseob ke UKS dan menungguinya hingga sadar. Kikwang-pun tak ingin tertinggal pelajaran dan yang langsung berlari ala orang yang sedang kebelet pipis menuju kelasnya.

**Skip Time!**

Hari sudah mulai senja. Matahari pun sudah berubah kejinggaan dan akan mulai berganti posisi dengan _soulmate_ sejatinya, bulan.

Para pelajar Byeong Jeom High School-pun satu persatu pergi meninggalkan tempat menimba ilmu itu, tak terkecuali pemuda tampan berbadan kekar yang satu ini–Kikwang–. Ia pun sudah bersiap menggandong tas ransel kulit sintetis berwarna hitam mengkilap dipunggungnya. Di koridor sekolah tak sengaja sepasang mata _onyx_-nya menangkap sosok namja misterius yang sudah menjadi perhatiannya sejak kedatangan orang itu pertama kali di sekolahnya. Namja itu terlihat tidak sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, tempat satu-satunya jalan masuk di sekolah tersebut namun ia malah berjalan ke arah sebaliknya, menuju taman belakang sekolahnya itu. Kikwang tanpa sadar berjalan mengikuti namja tersebut. Berjalan mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang kucing pencuri ikan di dapur.

'Pulang sekolah kok malah ke taman sih?' pikir Kikwang saat melihat namja itu ke taman sekolah yang notabene sepi dan sunyi. "Ih, sereeemm gini!" gumam Kikwang ditengah kegiatan menguntitnya.

Namja itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah murid baru di kelasnya, Hyunseung. Ia terus berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh kesamping sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah bangku besi yang tercat putih namun sedikit berkarat dibeberapa sisinya akibat dimakan usia dan tak terawat tentunya. Ia langsung menduduki bangku itu dan menaruh tasnya disamping kiri dekat pegangan ujung bangku tersebut. Ia menaikan kakinya ke atas bangku tersebut.

Hyunseung terlihat mendekap erat lututnya dengan terduduk di kursi besi taman belakang sekolah. Mata indahnya memancarkan kesedihan luar biasa yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan selama ini. Matanya terlihat memerah, sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan menahan butiran air bening yang ingin jatuh di sekitar matanya dan akhirnya air bening berharganya pun jatuh. Awalnya butiran air itu menumpuk dipelupuk matanya, lalu turun menyusuri pipi tirus namja cantik itu. Pedih. Itu yang tergambar jelas dari keadaannya saat ini. Mata itu tak dapat berbohong kali ini. Kikwang berjalan mendekati tempat dimana Hyunseung terduduk diam, khitmat menikmati isakan tangis heningnya.

"Hyunseung.." panggil Kikwang pada namja itu.

"Apa?" Hyunseung segera menoleh karena merasa seseorang telah menyebut namanya. Ia menjawab lirih dengan nada suara parau yang masih terhias isakan tangis. Segera namja cantik itu menyeka butiran air bening di pelupuk dan pipinya. Berusaha terlihat tegar walau sebenarnya keadaannya saat ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan tingkahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau menangis?" tanya Kikwang penasaran sambil menyelidiki wajah cantik Hyunseung.

"Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula… aku tak menangis kok!" Hyunseung menurunkan kakinya menyentuh tanah.

"Kau jelas-jelas menangis Hyunseung! Aku benar kan?" Kikwang masih kukuh pada perkataannya.

"Ani! Kau salah Kikwang. Sudahlah apa juga urusanmu denganku? Kau tak berhak!" segera Hyunseung menepis pertanyaan Kikwang dan bertindak sinis pada namja tubuh kekar itu.

"Geotjimal!"

"Aku tak berbohong,"

"Kau bohong Jang Hyunseung! Katakanlah yang sebenarnya."

"..." Hyunseung menunduk.

"Aku benar kan?" kali ini Kikwang menatap tajam kearah Hyunseung. Berusaha mencari titik kejujuran namja cantik dihadapannya.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Baiklah namja cantik ini masih mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya.

Empat detik...

Hingga detik ke sepuluh ia tak bisa membendung tangisnya lagi dan segera meledakkannya seperti bom nuklir yang meledak dan memporak-porandakan seluruh kota(?) *apadah? Maap autor lebay, XD*

"IYA KIKWANG, KAU BENAR! AKU MEMANG MENANGIS… hiks" namja cantik itu mulai menumpahkan kesedihannya dan berbagi dengan Kikwang.

"Sudahlah Seungie.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kikwang berusaha mencari tahu letak masalah dalam diri namja dihadapannya. Menepuk punggung namja cantik itu pelan, agar merasa nyaman menangis didekapannya.

"Orang itu Kikwang…." Hyunseung mulai membuka mulutnya dengan isakan tangis yang menghiasi. "Namja brengsek itu.. hiks hiks" ucapnya lagi ditengah tangisan membahananya.

'Namja itu? Siapa orang yang ia maksud?' batin Kikwang saat mendengar Hyunseung mengucapkan kata 'namja itu' apa mungkin ia pernah disakiti?

"Namja bernama Lee Junhyung itu Kwangie.." Hyunseung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja kekar itu.

'Apa? Apa Hyunseung baru saja mengatakan Lee Junhyung, hyungku?' Kikwang mulai bingung dengan apa yang Hyunseung katakan. Kenapa Hyunseung menyebut nama _hyung_-nya? Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Hyunseung dan Junhyung, kakaknya?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

**Maaf buat readers nih author nunggak ff ini, karena sempet kehilangan **_**mood**_** bikin fanfict jadinya begini deh. Sedikit, eh banyak terlantarkan ceritanya. Author minta maaf banget. *sujud depan readers***

**Maaf kalau OOC banget dan masih banyak typo(s) yang berterbangan di first fanfict saya ini. Maklum masih sebagai bahan percobaan author gaje ini.**

**I'm yet NEWBIE.. khekhekhe :D**

**Sekian untuk bacotan dari autor akhir kata author abal ini minta kritik dan saran dari readers semua. ****Kirim di nomor dibawah ini ya... *nunjuk2 ke bawah* #ehh? XD**

**Hehee.. maksudnya klik 'Review' dibawah ini ;)**

**SEKIAN~~**

**Annyeong^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Oh My School****"**

©** MacchiatoBlue**

**.**

_**B2ST fanfiction**_

.

_**Pairing :**_** KiSeung**

_**Genre :**_** Romance, Humor**

_**Rating :**_** T**

_**Disclaimer :**_** B2ST member belongs to God and their self.**

**.**

_**Warning :**_** Typo(s), OOC, Shonen-ai, BL/BoysXBoys, Yadong (sedikit kok c^.^), garing, penggantian marga–yang maksain abis—, dan sejenisnya.**

.

.

.

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

.

_**Enjoy with my fict^^**_

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

"_Hyung, warna kesukaanmu apa?" Tanya Hyunseung setengah berlari. "Merah." Jawab namja di sampingnya singkat._

"_Hewan kesukaanmu? Apa kau menyukai ayam? Kambing? Atau Pig seperti he—" pertanyaan itu segera terpotong oleh sentakan sang namja yang ditanya. "Berhenti Hyunseung! Jangan menanyaiku lagi, ok? Aku sedang terburu-buru." Namja itu segera berlari ke arah mobil sport merah menyala yang terparkir di sebrang jalan. Tanpa memperdulikan Hyunseung yang kini tengah menatap sendu ke arahnya._

"—_hewan kesukaanku." Lanjut namja cantik itu, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar air matanya terurai. Sedih. Ya bagaimana tidak? Melihat orang ia cintai menyentaknya dan tak memperdulikan perasaannya._

_**-oOo-**_

"_Hyung ini," Hyunseung menyodorkan ice-cream strawberry yang ia genggam pada seorang namja yang tengah terlihat sibuk bergulat dengan buku-buku tebal dan puluhan lembaran kertas. Namja itu tak merespon Hyunseung, ia masih saja sibuk dengan kegiataannya saat ini._

"_HYUNG, ini!" sekali lagi Hyunseung menyodorkan ice-cream itu, sedikit kasar sampai-sampai bagian topping-nya jatuh mengenai salah satu lembaran penting namja itu. Namja itu sontak memutar bola matanya ke arah lembarannya, lalu berganti menatap Hyunseung tajam._

"_Jang Hyunseung, sudah kubilang berkali-kali JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU LAGI!" bentaknya keras. "DAN SEKARANG PERGI DARI SINI!" ia menunjuk ke arah satu-satunya pintu yang membawa orang dapat keluar dan masuk. Ya ia sudah mencapai puncaknya, bahkan kehilangan control emosinya. Ia mungkin sudah muak selama ini terus dibuntuti oleh Hyunseung, tapi haruskah ia sekasar itu pada Hyunseung, orang yang mencintainya?—Walau sebenarnya ia tak pernah membalas cinta Hyunseung—_

_Hyunseung menutup telinganya, ia takut mendengar perkataan namja itu. Ia bahkan tak habis pikir jika orang yang selama ini ia ketahui lembut dan penyayang dapat membentaknya sekeras itu. Hyunseung mungkin adalah namja yang memiliki hati lembut, bahkan rapuh jika sekali saja terluka, dan mungkin itu akan meninggalkan bekas._

.

"Oh My School"

.

"Dia cantik sekali," Kikwang tengah asyik memperhatikan _namja_ yang tengah tertidur pulas menyender di bahunya. Tunggu, _namja_? Tapi mengapa bocah _pabbo_ itu berkata cantik? Hmm, ya tapi itulah kenyataannya _namja_ di sampingnya itu—Hyunseung— memang cantik, bahkan melebihi cantiknya seorang _yeojya_ sekalipun.

Hyunseung terperonjat dari mimpi masa lalunya yang … buruk dan menyakitkan untuknya. Ia langsung membelalakkan matanya. Memperhatikan sekitarnya lalu menatap Kikwang lekat.

"Kenapa aku berada di bus? Bukankah terakhir aku berada di taman belakang sekolah?" tanya Hyunseung dengan nada datar. '_Ah, padahal tadi ia sangat terlihat manis saat tidur tapi kenapa saat bangun ia kembali bersikap seperti ini lagi? Aku berpikir lebih baik dia tidur saja daripada bangun dan bersikap galak seperti ini' _gerutu Kikwang sedikit komat-kamit, menarik nafasnya sejenak lalu memandang Hyunseung dengan tatapan malas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa memandangku aneh seperti itu?" Hyunseung kembali melontarkan pertanyaan sinisnya.

"Tidak, kau sangat manis." tutur Kikwang sambil mengumbar cengiran palsunya, sedangkan Hyunseung hanya menatapnya aneh. _'__Namja__pabbo__!'_

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, bodoh," ucap Hyunseung datar. '_Mwo, bodoh? Aish! Kurang ajar sekali dia mengataiku 'bodoh' dia tidak tahu apa berapa IQ-ku? Dua ratus lima puluh.'_ protes Kikwang dalam hati yang tak terima dikatai 'bodoh' oleh Hyunseung. Tunggu, bukankah IQ sempurna saja hanya dua ratus? Ya, inilah kebodohan Kikwang sesungguhnya. #plak

"Jadi begini ceritanya," Kikwang mulai menceritakan kronologis kejadian tadi, "—kau itu sangat khitmat sekali menghayati tangisanmu tadi sampai-sampai kau tertidur dipelukanku, uh kau sangat manis saat itu," Kikwang menatap kosong langit-langit bus, seakan membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja ia ceritakan. Kikwang kemudian menatap Hyunseung lekat, "Lalu karena hari sudah gelap aku tadinya berniat membangunkanmu, tapi kau sangat manis jadi aku tidak tega. Jadi aku menggendongmu di punggungku, kau tahu?" Kikwang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyunseung, sontak _namja_ itu kaget dan menggeleng. "Tadinya aku mau menggendongmu ala _bride style _gitu, tapi aku takut jika pikiran orang lain melihatnya disangka kita adalah pengantin baru lagi, jadi … Eoh, _hyung?_" Kikwang menunjuk ke samping jendela bus samping Hyunseung.

"Ada apa? _Hyung_-mu melihat kau menggendongku?"

Kikwang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya, aku melihat _hyung-_ku di situ. Mmm sepertinya di depan ada halte, ayo kita turun di sana saja Hyunseung." Kikwang segera menggandeng tangan Hyunseung dan membawanya keluar saat bus berhenti di halte terdekat itu.

'_Hyung mengapa belepotan seperti itu ya? Dan juga ... kenapa ia bersama Yoon songsaengnim?_' Kikwang mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Kikwang ada apa? Mana _hyung_-mu itu?" Hyunseung mengguncang tubuh Kikwang yang terlihat menatap kosong jalanan.

"Ne? Oh, disana. Ayo!"

.

.

"Junie, kenapa _vespa_ uzur ini masih dipelihara sih?" tanya _namja_ di samping Junhyung yang kemudian menendang bagian bawah _vespa_ yang sudah mogok sejam yang lalu itu.

Junhyung menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan gratis di kepala _namja_ itu, Yoon Doojoon, _namjachingu-_nya. "Apa kau bilang? Uzur, memang kau pikir kakekmu apa?"

Ya, mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih dua jam lalu saat Doojoon menyatakan perasaannya di depan ratusan bahkan ribuan orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya. Ya _namja_ tampan itu menyatakan perasaannya di pinggir jalan. Sangat elit, bukan?

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Sebaiknya kau perbaiki saja _vespa_ kesayanganku ini daripada nanti kita pulang naik bus dan tak bisa berpelukan romantis."

"Iya, iya kau ini cerewet sekali! Bentar lagi beres kok," jelas Doojoon.

'_Daritadi aja bilangnya bentar lagi, kau tahu setengah jam yang lalu juga kau bilang begitu tahu?'_ gerutu Junhyung sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

"HaHaHaa, kau lucu sekali sih Junie," Doojoon mencubit pipi _namjachingu_-nya gemas, dengan tangan penuh oli hitam habis menggrepe-grepe _vespa_.

"Aish, YAKK! Tanganmu itu penuh oli tahu, lihat wajahku jadi seperti badut ragunan tahu? Nih rasakan juga!" Junhyung balas mengotori wajah Doojoon dengan oli. Yah jadi seperti anak kecil deh, malah main oli-olian dan alhasil wajah mereka jadi sama-sama penuh dengan oli.

"_Hyung_?"

Junhyung dan Doojoon menatap ke arah asal suara.

"Kwangie," Junhyung membuka suaranya melihat _dongsaeng _ laki-lakinya, Kikwang. Hyunseung menatap Junhyung lekat, ia tak hentinya mengarahkan pandangannya pada _namja_ yang dipanggil _'hyung_' oleh Kikwang itu.

"Junhyung_-hyung?"_ Hyunseung menatap Junhyung tidak percaya.

"Apa Hyunseung? Kau sudah kenal _hyung_-ku?" tanya Kikwang memiringkan kepalanya pada Hyunseung.

"Apa? _Hyung_?" Hyunseung malah balik bertanya.

"Ne, dia adalah _hyung_-ku. Satu-satunya lagi."

"Jadi, kalian bersaudara Junie?" kali ini Doojoon angkat bicara sambil memandang kakak-beradik itu secara bergantian. Junhyung dan Kikwang menggangguk bersamaan.

"Maaf aku harus pergi," Hyunseung menarik tangannya yang ditaut lengan Kikwang lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga mematung menatap Hyunseung.

"Hyunseung!" teriak Junhyung.

Kikwang memandang punggung Hyunseung yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Otaknya seolah berhenti sejenak. Memproses mengapa _namja_ itu seolah-olah sedang menghindari sesuatu. Tunggu, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan _hyung-_nya, Junhyung? Seingatnya saat tadi _namja_ itu menangis, ia menyebut nama _hyung-_nya. Kikwang mulai sadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengejar _namja_ cantik itu berlari.

"Kikwang!" kali ini _hyung_-nya ikut meneriakan nama adiknya saat Kikwang tengah berlari menyusul Hyunseung.

Doojoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Doojoon polos. Karena memang ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia malah kembali asyik membenahi _vespa_ _namjachingu_-nya itu, dan tak memperdulikan Kikwang dan Hyunseung, sedangkan Junhyung? Ia masih tetap menatap Hyunseung dan Kikwang yang tengah berlari menembus lautan manusia yang tengah berlalu-lalang di trotoar.

"Selesai." Ucap Doojoon riang.

Junhyung mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menatap _namjachingu _-nya. "Apanya yang selesai?"

"Motor _vespa_ kesayanganmu ini." katanya penuh penekatan disetiap katanya.

"Apa kau yakin Joonie?" Junhyung melirik _vespa-_nya itu. "Sepertinya aku tidak yakin," lanjutnya dengan nada mencibir.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak percaya _check_ saja,"

Junhyung mencoba menyalakan _vespa_-nya. Menaikan satu kakinya pada stater motornya, lalu menggasnya.

BRENG! BRENG!

"Wah, nyala Joonie!" Junhyung loncat kegirangan. "Ternyata kau pintar juga yah,"

"Aku ini memang pintar, makanya aku menjadi guru bukan bandar togel. Haha," ucap _namja_ itu dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapihnya.

"Hah, apa hubungannya?" Junhyung cengo ditempat. "Ah, sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, _Kajja_!" tutur Doojoon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _namjachingu _-nya itu.

"_Kajja_,"

.

.

Hyunseung terus berlari, hingga tanpa sadar ia memasuki sebuah gang. Tidak terlalu kecil, namun terletak di pinggir jalanan dan juga kumuh jadi terlihat kecil dan seperti tempat preman-preman bersarang. Hyunseung berhenti berlari lalu berjalan menunduk. Tanpa memerhatikan sekitarnya ia terus berjalan lurus.

"Hai, cantik!"

Hyunseung mengangkat kepalanya. Melirik sekitarnya, ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tempat itu terlihat remang. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari lampu yang sudah mulai redup. Oke, kini ia menelan ludahnya._ 'Apa tempat ini angker yah?'_ pikirnya memandang seram gang itu.

Tak menemukan orang yang memanggilnya ia kembali menunduk dan berjalan lagi. _'Sepertinya aku hanya berkhayal! Lagipula orang gila macam apa yang memanggilku cantik? Ia pasti sakit mata, aku tampan seperti ini.'_

"Hei! Kau tuli yah?" kata suara itu lagi.

'_Astaga ternyata di sini memang angker, aku jadi merinding!'_ Hyunseung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Merasa angin malam yang bergulir dan juga suara-suara aneh itu membuat bulu romanya sedikit berdiri, ia lebih memilih berjalan lebih cepat untuk meninggalkan _'gang seram'_ menurutnya itu.

"Ck, kau pikir aku hantu apa?" suara itu kini seakan dapat membaca pikiran Hyunseung yang mulai berpikir aneh-aneh.

'_Oh Tuhan selamatkan aku, disini seram sekali. Aku tidak ingin mati muda dengan tidak elitnya dimakan oleh hantu. Aku masih ingin hidup!'_ _namja_ cantik ini–Hyunseung–kini semakin menambah kecepatan berjalannya hingga tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang hinggap di bahu kanannya.

"YAKK! AKU INI MANUSIA BUKAN HANTU!" pekik seorang _namja_ yang memegangi bahu Hyunseung dari belakang. Hyunseung mencoba membalikan tubuhnya, memutarnya agar dapat berhadapan dengan seseorang di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian Hyunseung menghembuskan nafas beratnya kemudian tertawa renyah melihat sosok dibelakangnya. Sedangkan _namja_ itu terperonjat kaget melihat _namja_ cantik yang lewat itu adalah Hyunseung, kecengan sahabat dunia dan akhiratnya, Kikwang.

"Omo, Dongwoon_-ah_? Kau Dongwoon 'kan?" Hyunseung menerka sosok _namja_ dihadapannya itu.

"Ne, kau Hyunseung? J-Jadi yang lewat tadi itu kau? Bukan _yeojya_ cantik yang montok?" Dongwoon bertanya penuh dengan kepolosan.

"Apa? _Yeojya_ montok? Apa kau sedang mabuk, eoh? Disini hanya ada aku yang lewat, atau kau sedang berpikiran yang mesum-mesum jadi mengira aku adalah _yeojya_?" _namja_ cantik itu kini terus menjejali Dongwoon dengan pertanyaan tajam yang mengira Dongwoon berpikiran mesum, padahal seharusnya Hyunseung menyalahkan wajahnya sendiri yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_.

"Oh ya, tapi kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Ini kan gang yang sepi, aku saja merinding saat berjalan melewatinya." tutur Hyunseung lagi.

"Eungh, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Tadi sebenarnya aku habis mengantarkan Seobie-ku pulang sampai rumahnya tapi dia bahkan tidak menawarkanku sedikitpun untuk bertamu ke rumahnya dia malah menyuruhku pulang. Aku sedikit frustasi tadi, tega-teganya dia mengusirku seperti mengusir ayam dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depanku." cerita Dongwoon panjang lebar yang mirip seperti … curhat? Ya, mungkin. Bahkan ia menceritakannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat berlebihan dan mendramatisir sekali.

'_Apa orang ini memang selalu bertingkah berlebihan seperti ini?'_ Hyunseung melemparkan tatapan anehnya pada Dongwoon setelah menceritakan kisah 'dramatisnya' dengan Yoseob, yang diyakininya _namja_ imut tadi pagi bersamanya—dibuntuti Dongwoon lebih tepatnya.

"_Wae?_ Apa ada yang aneh? Atau kau sekarang mengagumi wajahku yang tampan ini? Hahaahhhaa …" tanyanya berentetan dengan gelak tawa yang menyertai di akhir kalimatnya. Dongwoon memang _namja_ narsis. Itu sudah terkenal sejak dahulu ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah Byeong Jeom High School. _Namja_ cantik itu hanya melempar tawa anehnya pada Dongwoon.

.

.

Junhyung mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Doojoon seakan tak ingin pisah karena jarak dengan kediamannya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Cekiiitttt !

Bunyi gesekan antara ban _vespa_ Junhyung dengan aspal jalanan terdengar mengisi keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Sampai _chagi_," ucap Doojoon seraya melonggarkan pelukkan kekasihnya pada pinggangnya, kemudian menatap _namja_ di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ucap Doojoon dengan menatap wajah kekasihnya–Junhyung–.

"_Gwaenchana,_" jawab Junhyung, namun dengan nada yang lirih. _'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa setelah bertemu dengan Hyunseung raut wajahnya berubah drastis?' _Doojoon hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati, ia tak ingin membuat keadaan Junhyung lebih buruk dari ini.

'_ah! Sepertinya aku berikan saja sekarang,' _batinnya.

Junhyung melepaskan pelukkannya, lalu turun dari motor _vespa_ keramat tercintanya. Junhyung kemudian berbalik dan baru selangkah ia akan menuju kediamannya kekasihnya memanggilnya.

"Emm, Junie?" panggil Doojoon tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"

"Ini," Doojoon menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna ungu dengan _gliter _mengkilap di pinggirannya.

"Apa ini?" Junhyung menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"_Seonmul*,_" jawab pemuda tampan itu. "Oh ya, besok aku jemput jam 7 malam. Kau harus memakainya _chagi_, itu pun kalau bisa dan mudah-mudahan muat," ujarnya lagi.

Baiklah perasaannya sangat tidak enak sekarang. _'kalau bisa? Mudah-mudahan muat? Semoga ini tidak aneh-aneh dan normal,'_

Junhyung mengangguk. "Tapi ini apa?" tanyanya lagi, penasaran.

"Emm, sesuatu dan satu lagi, kau harus membukanya saat nanti di kamar, oke?" Doojoon mengerlingkan satu matanya, genit, pada Junhyung.

"Baiklah." Junhyung hendak berbalik pergi meninggalkan Doojoon, tapi lagi-lagi kekasihnya ini memanggilnya–lagi–

"Junie_ chagi,_" Junhyung menoleh.

"Wae?"

"_Ppopo_," Doojoon menunjuk pipi kanannya dan menyodorkannya pada Junhyung.

CUP !

Junhyung mengecup pipi kanan _namja_ yang sekarang resmi menjadi _namjachingu-_nya. Junhyung baru akan berbalik dan melangkah, kekasihnya berteriak, merajuk.

"YAK! _Chagiya,_"

"Apa lagi, eoh?" teriak Junhyung sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan _namja_ yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu menjadi kekasihnya. Doojoon seperti anak kecil yang terus memanggil ibunya berulang kali. Apakah sebuah kesalahan tadi ia menerima pinangan, oops, maksudnya menerima Doojoon sebagai kekasihnya?

"_Ppopo _ yang satu lagi," rengek Doojoon manja.

Junhyung melirik ke samping kanan dan kiri, mengamati suasana sekitarnya sebelum—

CUP !

—bibirnya mendarat dengan cepat dan kilat di bibir _namja_-nya. Semburat merah kini menghiasi wajah Junhyung kali ini. Layaknya buah toma, sangat merah. Doojoon yang melihat wajah kekasihnya memerah berkomentar, "Jun-_ie_ kau lucu, wajahmu seperti tomat di rumahku," Junhyung menunduk malu, kemudian segera berbalik dan menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat, tak perduli beberapa kali kekasihnya memanggilnya terus-menerus, menggodanya.

Junhyung melangkahkan kakinya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang akan mengantarkannya sampai di kamar pribadinya di lantai dua. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya ia melirik sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Di sana tertulis jelas nama sang pemilik kamar di pintu itu, Lee Kikwang.

'_Apa Kikwang sudah pulang ya?'_ Dengan langkah enggan Junhyung berjalan menuju kamar _dongsaeng_ laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Menatap ragu ke arah pintu kamar itu.

CLEK

'Tak di kunci?' pikirnya. Baru saja ia mau memasuki kamar adiknya terdengar suara decitan pintu rumahnya yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok adik laki-lakinya plus dengan wajah kusut dan lesu. Kikwang melangkah gontai menaiki tangga dan kemudian dengan cueknya melewati kakaknya–Junhyung–yang sedari tadi terparkir di depan pintu kamarnya, lalu memasuki kamar dan menutupnya rapat. Junhyung hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"_Dongsaeng_ tidak sopan," Junhyung pun kembali melenggang ke kamarnya. Mendudukan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur _king size_ nya dengan memangku kotak pemberian Doojoon.

Tanpa babibu Junhyung langsung membuka kotak itu. Dan apa yang terjadi?

Seketika matanya melebar sempurna, mungkin hingga bola matanya mau meloncat keluar dari tempatnya dan tidak lupa mulut yang menganga lebar.

'_Astaga Doojoon! Apa yang kau berikan ini?'_ batinnya.

-TBC-

* * *

_*Seonmul_: hadiah (dalam bahasa korea)

**A/N:** Oke. Pertama, saya mau minta maaf pada semua _readers _karena telah lama menyelesaikan satu fict nista ini. Maaf banget ya _readers_. #nangis peluk Doojon-_oppa_

Kedua, maaf untuk semua typo, karena saya masih _newbie_ mohon maklumi.

Atau setidaknya maklum karena semua manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan. *so bijak* XD

Tau lah, semua author di dunia ini pasti pernah kena virus yang namanya WB (_Writer Blank_). Nah, virus itu salah satunya yang menyerang saya. Di tambah terkadang tidak ada _mood_ untuk ngetik. Kok, berasa curhat ya? Ah, ya sudahlah namanya juga manusia, tidak luput dari curhat. #Plakk

Pokoknya untuk sahabat-sahabat Ara yang terus nagih ini fict, chapter nista ini untuk merekaaa *peluk, cium gratis*

Okee, sekian curhatan dari author gila tapi cantik ini.

Terakhir.

_RnR, please?_


End file.
